


Richie Tozier Gets Off A Good One And Leaves.

by 20gayteeneds



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cool, M/M, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Cousins, will and mike are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20gayteeneds/pseuds/20gayteeneds
Summary: Standing at the counter was a frazzled, tall young adult. Everything about him was loud. His curly black hair, round Harry Potter looking glasses, his black and white checkered shirt, and well, obviously his voice.Even without the added physical attributes Eddie would have been drawn to the man. Because he knows the man. Richie fucking Tozier.As the woman working the front desk pointed back into the car workshop Eddie and Richie locked eyes for the first time in more than five years. And Eddie could swear somewhere in the back some cheesy 80s pop ballad was playing and time was slowing down.





	Richie Tozier Gets Off A Good One And Leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha am i worried to post this bc im insecure? yeah.  
> am i gonna do it anyways? yeah.
> 
> come talk to me on my subpar tumblr! @20gayteeneds

Invisible

Or Alternatively Title, Richie Tozier Gets Off A Good One And Leaves.

 

**Part 1. - The Start**

_ Ring. Ring. Ring  _ “Hey, you've reached the trashman, my phone is about to beep you like how you losers always beep me, bitches!”  _ Beep. _

Eddie sighs, throwing his phone down on the bed. It’s the fourth day of him calling Richie once an hour, and after listening to the voicemail message that many times, it gets old. Not only does it get old, but it gets increasingly more and more worrying. 

Eddie knows logically he shouldn't be so freaked out over this, Richie probably just broke his phone or got it taken away, but even when something like that happens the boy always finds a way to contact Eddie.

Anything could be happening right now, and Eddie has no way of knowing because Richie wont answer him, or any of the losers actually.

That thought leads Eddie to come to a decision, tomorrow after school he will go the the toziers’ house and finally get an answer. This calms him down slightly, and makes his next message not as rude and frantic.

 

Eddie Kaspbrak regrets every decision he has ever made that contributed to whatever fucked situation this is.

Setting the scene; Kaspbrak walks up to the Tozier household and knocks, Maggie Tozier greets him, he asks about Richie and if he can see him. This is the moment his whole world is turned upside down.

“Richie? I thought he was at your house and just forgot to tell Wentworth and I. You haven't heard from him?!”

They share a look and rush upstairs, to the cave of Richie’s room. Except now it's clean, probably for the first time in five years or more. 

It looks like it has been deserted for a few days, maybe even a week, and Eddie knows that maggie has the same thought if her gasp is anything to go by. 

Sniffling, she makes a blank face and says, “If you'll excuse me, I need to go call Went.” And then she walks out of the room with faux nonchalant. 

Eddie doesnt know if he is supposed to leave or not, and maggie is obviously distraught, making him not want to go out into the living room where she is no doubt calling Richie's father.

So he decides to look around the room and wait for Maggie to come back in. He looks through Richies damn near empty selves, dust already collecting where endless Cds used to be. The sight makes him sick.

Knowing Richie, he probably sold some of his not as important shit for some extra cash to go wherever the hell he went. Before he can start  spiralling  again, Eddie moves on in his search.

What is he looking for? Not even he knows yet. Just something, anything.

He starts looking through the desk, nothing. Bookcase? Also nothing. After five minutes of looking around like a madman eddie sighs and sits down on the bed, finally letting his mind try to comprehend everything that's going on. Richie left, disappeared without a word, ran away to somewhere unknown, probably without a solid plan. 

Feeling tears welling in his eyes, the boy rolls over onto richie's pillow. The scent of richie is very strong and calms some of Eddie's nerves. He wraps his arms around it, pretending it's the missing boy.

Suddenly there's something hitting his hand and so he lifts the paper up, slightly annoyed at whatever is interrupting his wallowing time. But looking at the item earasses all of his annoyment. It's an envelope and who knew that a piece of paper had to power to make Eddies stomach explode with butterflies.

He gently tears the envelope open and pulls out the papers out, scared of what he might find in there. He pushes the fear back, as he often finds himself doing, and reads the letter with baited breath.

 

**_“Uh hey eddie, if you're reading this it's too late. Haha just kidding, nice Drake reference though. Anyways, now you found my letter and that means i ran away. So youre probably wondering why and to where, and i'll tell you why but not where. Because i don't want to be found, that why i ran away in the first place (obviously)._ **

**_I ran away because-”_ **

He reads the rest of the letter with tears pooling in his eyes for the second time today, only now he lets the fall. Puffy face be damned. Like Richie said, he finds his SIM card in the bottom of the envelope, not even noticing it before.

There really is no way to find richie down. With his SIM card out there's no way to call or text him, or even track his phone.

Down the hall he hears Maggie getting off the phone and rushes out there. He definitely intended to tell her about the letter, he truly did, but the he remembers what Riche asked him in it,

 

**“...** **_This letter is only meant for you, the words i wrote here are for your eyes. Please whatever you do don't show my parents.”_ **

 

He sighs, swallowing his guilt, and asks in a small hoarse voice, “So, is uh, is Went coming home? What did he say.”

As if sensing that he is about to cry, Maggie sweeps him up in her arms tightly, and Eddie knows she needs this hug just as much as he does.

 

Wentworth comes home about an hour later and is immediately feels suffocated with the downcast atmosphere. He walks into the kitch and finds Maggie and Eddie sitting at the table, sipping something out of mugs. He sits across from Maggie, leaving the younger boy in the middle of them at the round table. This confuses Eddie until he remembers the letter once again.

Awkwardly, he greets Richie's father with a sad, small smile, “Hi, Mr. Tozier.’ With the ice broken some of the tension is released from both of the adults shoulders. 

Not trusting his voice to speak without cracking, Went nods back in acknowledgement.

It's quiet again until Maggie sniffles, drawing attention of both the men in the room, who look after her with equal amounts of sadness.

In the next few hours the three of them find some comfort together, reminiscing their favorite moments with Richie and trying to come up with a plan to find the boy.

Honoring Richie’s request, Eddie never mentions the letter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Part 2. - Richie Tozier and his magic bag of past regrets**

Busy, busy, busy. 

It only takes a person a couple weeks for a person to get used to the craziness of New York City. Thankful for Richie Tozier, the city and his brain seem to be on the same wavelength. Fast pace and reckless, two of the core traits of Richies’ personality.

Despite the cold weather of early February, Richie is filled with nothing but warmth, slightly smiling to himself on the walk back to where he is staying.

He knows basically no one here, and no one knows him.

Hes 18, an adult, and he is finally being treated like one. It’s fucking refreshing.

He’d probably feel like he was on cloud nine, if he didn't miss everyone he left back in Derry. He sighs, wishing he could just forget about the place for the thousandth time. The memories bring nothing but sadness, sadness, and yeah, you guessed it, more sadness. Not saying there wasn't good times there. But the bad always seems to outweigh the good in this battle.

While the city is new and exciting, there's things left and right that trigger memories. Like the flower stand by Richie's place, lavender so strong. It reminds him of Eddie's room.

 

_ “Isn't lavender a bit… Girlish?” _

_ “Flowers and their scents don't have an assigned gender. Fuck your gender norms, Richie.” _

_ Laughing, Richie moves away from the air freshener and onto Eddies bed, “So, spaghetti man, what did you need to talk about so badly that you interrupted my Friends marathon?” _

_ Eddie sat down awkward in his desk chair, clearing his throat. It was obvious that he was procrastinating whatever thing he needed to talk about. _

_ Noticing his friends discomfort he scoots a little closer and gentle swats Eddies knee, “Eds, come on. It's just me. What's going on? _

_ Finally Eddie lifts his head, “R, we need to talk about college and shit. We can't just keep avoiding it, its gonna happen. And soon. You still havent told me if you’re gonna come with me to new york or go to-” _

_ Richie cuts Eddie off,”I know it's happening soon! You don't need to fucking remind me, alright? I already told you that there's alot going on right now and I don't even know if I want to go to college!”  _

_ “Richie, please don't yell. I really don't want to fight right now.” _

_ “Yeah, well, you knew this conversation would end in a fight and you brought it up anyways, so I don't believe you.” _

_ Eddie looks down at his feet with a bright blush on his face, “I just want us to be together. College is a big deal, we’ll finally be adults. I want to experience it with my best friend. With you!” _

 

But no, Richie refuses to dwell on the past. Coming here, to this city, is about his future and that's it. His monkey brain seems to have different plans.

 

_ Richie sighs, staring up at his ceiling, listening to his parents argue down the hall. _

_ It's not a loud fight, pretty mellow compared to other adult fights, but it is intense. And yeah, Richie knows he should be eavesdropping but he wants to know the music he's gonna be facing when he goes to an awkward dinner.  _

_ “Don't you ever get tired of arguing, don't you think maybe, possibly, it's time to just, I don't know.” There's a loud sigh. “Maybe it's time for us to get a divorce.” _

_ Nope, Richie changes his mind, he doesn't want to know what they're talking about. Hearing his mom say those words is too much to bare. _

_ But nonetheless, with tears welling in his eyes, he moves closer to the wall and listens harder. _

_ “Maybe you're right. It's good timing, with Richie going to college this year. Oh god, how will this affect richie. Do you think he is gonna be mad at us. For not trying harder or something.” _

_ “We've been trying harder for almost five years, Wentworth. I’m worried about him too, but we need to think about us. We can't help him be happy if we ourselves aren't happy.” _

_ There's a beat of silence then… _

_ “Well, when should we tell him?” _

 

Shaking his head, Richie continues his cold walk home, suddenly not as happy after his trip down memory lane.

When he arrives home (the place he is currently living at), Mike is already home.

Mike is his cousin who is a couple years older than him. He moved from Indiana to New York a few short weeks after he graduated. 

Mike is going to school at NYU and living with his boyfriend Will, who also moved with him and is attending Columbia, which Mike loves to brag about to his friends from Indiana and work.

Long story short, Mike and WIll are reliable. And Richie would be screwed without them.

_ When planning his escape from Derry Richie didn't know what to do when he somehow made it to NYC, it was just a very lucky coincidence that Mike happened to be active on Instagram when Richie was scrolling through in despair.  _

_ From there the plan formed fast. He called up MIke and got straight to the point. _

_ “I'm running away to new york, don't tell anyone, and I need a place to stay. Will you help your dear cousin out?” _

_ Ah yes, humor to hide his desperateness.  _

_ “Wait, wait, wait. Why are you running away? Don't you like, love your life or something?” _

_ “I've never loved my life, I've always been content with it, alright buddy? And as for running away, that's a long story.” _

_ “I've got time.” _

_ Richie takes a deep breath and rushes out, “ All my friends are leaving me soon, my parents are getting a divorce, I don't want to go to college and nobody understand or respects that, also I'm in love with my best friend who is painfully obvious.” _

_ Mike didn't waste any time helping his dear cousin after hearing that mess of a situation. _

 

“Hey, Mikey.”

Mike barely glances up from his textbook, “Whats wrong?”

Pausing, Richie looks at his cousin confused. “What do you mean, ‘what's wrong’”

“Whenever you you a non-obnoxious nickname it always means there is something going on in your fast as lightning mind.”

“Very insightful Professor X, maybe it just means I don't like you. Ever think of that?”

“If you don't like me that much maybe it's time for you to grab you stuff and go catch the soonest train to go-fuck-yourself-ville.”

“Oh, Mikecycle gets off a good one!” Richie playfully cheers as he walks into the guest room that is slowly becoming his bedroom.

“You know you're gonna have to call your parents at some point? It's been three weeks and I can't hide you forever.” Mike calls from his spot on the couch.

Richie holds up his thumb and keeps walking, not letting his fake smile fall until he is safely laying in his bed.

I wish Eddie was here, Richie thinks as he falls into an unrestful sleep.

  
  


When Richie wakes up the next morning he is feeling better. That is until Mike decides to pop his bubble, like the evil bubble popper he is.

“Richie, I meant what I said last night. You need to call your parents soon before they, I don't know, call the police or some shit.”

Will interjects as he sits down at the breakfast table with a glass of O.J., “Well, he's an legal adult so they can't do too much to get him in trouble.”

Mike shoots him a look that screams  _ You're not helping. _

“That's not the point. Alright, you're my cousin and I love you-”

“Aw, you love me? How embarrassing.”

Ignoring Richie, he continues, “And I want you to stay here as long as you can. But consider you don't want to go home, which also means you can't finish high school, you need to figure out a way to help out around here. It was hard to get by with just Will and I but with your help it'll be so much easier. Are you picking up what I’m putting down, Rich?”

Playing coy Richie says, “That you guys are poor?”

Trying to conceal his laughter in his cup, Will shakes his head. “No, you need to get a job, and to get a good job, you should….” He tails off, hoping Richie will finish his sentence.

At Richie blanks stare Mike finishes it instead, “You should get your GED.”

Will continues talking, “It doesn't have to be this week, since you're still settling in, but we really could use the help around here and it will help you feel better about this whole situation. Y'know, having your diploma, get a good job, being a real adult living paycheck to paycheck in New York City.”

Richie smiles, being a real adult sounds like a good plan to him. “I'll get right on it, I promise.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Part 3. Eds gets a blast from the past**

 

Being an adult sucked.

Work, school, bills, responsibilities, but Eddie wouldn't trade it for anything. Because along with the previously mentioned things you also get: freedom, choices, new experiences, and yes, also surprises.

Normally when Eddie got surprised it was small things, like a missing item found, a plot twist in the new show he was watching on Netflix, or a prank pulled by his best friend.

But the surprise on this day was nothing he could have ever predicted.

The day itself started normal, getting up at seven a.m., grabbing breakfast, going to his morning class, changing, then going to work at Stephens Auto Shop. Day to day routine that Eddie was used to and loved.

The shocking revelation came in the form of a man near the end of Eddie's shift.

In all of Eddie's five years of living in New York and the three years of work at this shop, this is probably the most confused the short man has ever felt, which is saying something considering where he lives and who his friends are.

Standing at the counter was a frazzled, tall young adult. Everything about him was loud. His curly black hair, round Harry Potter looking glasses, his black and white checkered shirt, and well, obviously his voice.

Even without the added physical attributes Eddie would have been drawn to the man. Because he knows the man. Richie fucking Tozier.

As the woman working the front desk pointed back into the car workshop Eddie and Richie locked eyes for the first time in more than five years. And Eddie could swear somewhere in the back some cheesy 80s pop ballad was playing and time was slowing down.

Then Richie started walking towards him, ignoring whatever else the girl was saying, and everything went back to normal and any lingering feelings of anger that had been simmering in Eddies subconscious came rushing back into the forefront of his mind.

“What the fuck is going on right now? Hiya Eds.” Looking Eddie up and down, Richie damn near mumbles things, at least having the decency to be half sheepish and shy.

Eddie doesn't say anything for a moment, still trying to process what's going on in front of him, then settles on sighing and saying, “We have a lot to talk about, dickhead.”

 

The decide to have a little chit chat once Eddie gets off of work, which is only half an hour later. The wait isn't to bad for Richie, who has to  deal with getting his car taken care of, which he ran into a tree and broke his back bumper when he was trying to pull out of a parking spot in a tightly packed parking lot a few blocks over from the mechanic shop.

So here they are now, sitting in a booth at some random diner, awkwardly sipping their sodas and avoiding each others eyes, both of them trying to figure out what to say, the initial shock of seeing each other again slowly wearing off.

Though Eddie knows it shouldn't be, the awkwardness is slightly surprising to him. He knows if he could just find the right phrasing to the words he wants to say he could get the ball rolling and they could be having the conversation he's been wanting since the day Richie left in Senior year. 

Giving up on sugar coating anything Eddie just lets whatever words come to his mind rush out, “Why did you leave? And don't give me the same weirdly vague answer you put into that letter, give me the real, in depth, reason of why you ran away. Away from your parents, our friends, me!”

It takes Richie a minute or two to try to find the right words, and when he can't he lets out a shaky breath and says, “I was scared.”

“Of what?”

“Everything! Everything was changing, people were leaving, my whole life was becoming a tangled up mess. I could fucking handle the idea of everyone leaving, alright? I’m a giant fucking coward cat, is that what you want to hear?”

Eddie opens his mouth, trying to say no, that's not what he wants to hear or what he thinks but Richie doesn't stop his rant.

“My parents didn't love each other anymore, and probably haven't for years and years. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, and I knew collage wasn't the answer for me, but no one fucking understood that or respected it. And I was hopelessly in lo-...” He falters slightly, then continues in a more exhausted voice, “Hung up on someone who was never gonna feel the same way or see eye to eye with me. So I ran, ran to the place that seem like it could fit into the small idea I had for what I wanted my future to look like. Does that make me an asshole for leaving without a word? Yeah it does. I don't deny that, but I had, have, my reasons and I'm not gonna act like I did something monumently wrong, alright?”

Eddie takes a minute to carefully pick his words, taking in what Richie said in the process. “I don't think you're a coward. I never did. I just, I just felt so abandoned and alone, and I didnt know what to do without you there, Richie! You were the only good constant my whole life, and then suddenly you were gone, and all you gave me was a fucking letter. You poured your heart into that thing and took away all my options to tell you how I felt!”

He didn't mean to start crying, but damn if it didn't feel good to release some of the emotions he's been holding back. Seeing Eddies tears slowly rolling down his face, Richie felt some of his own welling up in his eyes.

“More like I never gave you the option to reject me.” Richie whispers.

Eddie thinks back to the letter and the paragraph that broke his heart the most.

**_“... I’m pretty sure you're the best thing in this town. And the only thing that could make me stay. Which is why I decided to not say goodbye before I left. I don't need anything changing my mind. This crazy thing I’m doing needs to be done. Even if it does break my heart to do it…_ **

**_My heart has actually been broken for awhile I think. For years probably. How many years have I been in love with you? Five or six? I don't know, but thats how long I've had my heartbroken. Why did I never tell you? Because I can picture what would have happened if I did._ **

**_Your red face, telling me how sweet I am but how its never gonna happen. That I’m not ‘your type’ or ‘if you weren't so_ ** **you** **_then maybe this could work’. I’m not sure which one would have been worse....”_ **

“Did you ever think about the fact that,  _ not so shockingly, _ I was in love with you too. No, you didn't, or you would have realized that I was! To the point where I’m sure any stranger could have passed by us on the street and would have none in a heartbeat.’

Richie's heart is beating a mile per minute in his chest, he swears it.

“Y-you, you were in love with me?!” He stammers out, not being able to focus on being shy and ignited anymore, and becoming bashful instead.

Eddies face flushes and, just like that, he's vulnerable in a way he hasn't been for years.

“Uh, yeah, I was. And you would have known that a lot sooner if you would have just given me a chance to man up.”

Richie is less embarrassed with his bashfulness now that he sees that Eddie is feeling that same way. The previous hostility and awkwardness disappears.

“We were both pretty blind, weren't we?” Richie asks, scratching his neck and looking down at his drink.

“Yeah. Richie, look, I don't want to fight with you anymore. I just want my friend back, and maybe possible, once we get to know each other again and if you still want to, something more.”

It was like christmas came early for Richie.

“I dont think ill ever not want that, if we are being honest. I would be more than happy to give this a shot.”

Eddie gives him a beaming, genuine smile and sadly says, “I can't wait to make you fall back into love with me.”

And, knowing that they still have shit to talk about and work through, Richie realizes he never stopped.

 


End file.
